Artyom's Journal (Metro 2033 Redux)
These are the journal entries of Artyom in Metro 2033 Redux. Tower Level description and notes of Tower. Level description "The tunnel grew colder--Miller and I were close to the surface now. Soon we'd climb up into the howling wind, to find our way through whatever nightmares were waiting there. My long journey was nearly at the end. but would I have the courage... the will to see it through?" Note 1 Location: Before helping Miller open the gate at the very beginning of the chapter, look to the left. The note will be sitting on a shelf. "There's nobody among the Order's fighters who's ever lived at the Exhibition. Why would they risk their lives to save us, total strangers to them. What for? Perhaps they, just as I do, believe that the Dark Ones are a threat not for just our God-forgotten backwater station, but for the Metro as a whole? That, I don't know. But one thing I know for sure: I can't watch these people and not feel admiration. They couldn't care less which station we hailed from, which god and which politics we believed, the one thing they actually cared about was that we were human beings and we were in danger. When one joins the Order, one vows to protect the Metro, one of the last refuges of human race, to the end. Some of them believe they can prevail; a lot more think we're all doomed regardless - but they don't even think of laying down their arms and giving up the struggle. Such were Hunter's comrades. And it would be the highest honor for me to become one of them." Hunter Level description and notes of Hunter. Level description "Life was never easy in the tunnels, but it was our home. There was comfort in its routines, in seeing the same people day after day. But since the mutant attacks has escalated, fear ruled the station. I had just turned twenty...and could never had imagined what would follow on the morning that my stepfather's friend, Hunter, arrived at the barricade..." Note 1 Location: This note is sitting on a table to your right after entering the hospital area. "Day after day our patrols go out to the northern tunnels, and day after day they return bearing causalities. Murdered brutally, inexplicably so. Even more casualties come back alive, but insane. And yet it's only by sending our friends, neighbors and relatives out there that we can keep the Dark Ones at a distance. When we run out of manpower to stop their attacks far enough, when they arrive at the station itself, we'll be done for. I hear people talking secretly at the station that it's just us prolonging the agony, that there's no hope for salvation. But Sukhoi, my stepfather and the head of the station, still hopes for a miracle. He insists that an old friend of his, Hunter, can save us. Hunter is a member of the Spartan Order, a battle brotherhood sworn to protecting the Metro from any and all dangers. There is nothing capable of instilling fear into the hearts of those men... At least there was nothing - until the Dark Ones arrives." Exhibition Level description and notes of Exhibition. Level description "Hunter did not return. It wouldn't be easy to find an excuse to leave the station and travel to Polis, but I had given my word. I learned that the Caravan was heading to Riga the next day, and needed guards. I signed for the ride." Note 1 Location: Immediately to your right at the very beginning of the chapter. "The tasks of defending our home station from the Dark Ones, enemies horrifying, mysterious and unbeatable, is becoming the sole focus of all our efforts. We've all but forgotten our old enemies - the nosalises and the watchmen, and if not for Hunter these beasts would have been unleashed on our hospital. I cringe to think of the carnage that would ensure, should Hunter arrived a mere hour too late..." Note 2 Location: To the right inside of Alex's office. The door to his office is in a room where a man is playing guitar, before the room with mushrooms and pigs. "But Hunter arrived at the Exhibition just one time. I like to think that was not just blind luck, that it was Fate at work. And that it was all the same Fate that made Hunter choose me to travel to polis with his report on the Dark Ones. It seems that I've dreamt of visiting Polis, the great, legendary center of the metro, the center of our civilization, my whole life. But a chance to actually make that dream come true had come by now of all times, when my home station desperately heeds every fighter it can field. Do I have the right to abandon my adopted father, my friends in an hour of danger? Where is my place - next to them on the barricades or at the far stations where Hunter sends me? I don't know for sure, but I still set out on a journey. I'd like to believe that I am summoned by fate." Chase Level description and notes of Chase. Level description "It was the first time I had left the safety of my home station. It troubled me that I haven't told my stepfather the truth; I would not be heading straight back from Riga. But Hunter was depending on me." Riga Level description and notes of Riga. Level description "Riga Station was only my first stop on my journey, but the caravan went no further. So, before parting ways, we drank to celebrate our survival. The vodka didn't drown my fear of traveling on to Polis alone. But I was about to find myself with an unexpected and notorious partner." Note 1 Location: Sitting on the bar at the beginning of the chapter. "What was that? Strange shadows and voices... Whispers, weeps - they were silent, and yet they still resound inside my head... There are lots of tunnels in the Metro associated with terrifying legends, but I've never heard anything quite like this, and I hope I'll never anything like this from now on. We got incredibly lucky in escaping that place with our lives." Note 2 Location: After going down the stairs from the bar, turn left and head straight, then turn right past some beggars. The note will be on a bench next to some men waiting around. "Rizhskaya... Back home at the Exhibition we always considered this station's dwellers somehow... unlucky. They always used to be in trouble - be it their pigs catching some mysterious bug, their tunnel ceiling leaking, or their merchants getting too immersed in the celebration of a good deal at the Market and drinking all the money away. The people of Riga are nice and hospitable, but they sure are clumsy. We used to pity them and poke fun at them a bit, for we were on top of things, We, at the Exhibition, knew life... And new I actually envy them. They live in peace, they haven't even hear ''sic of the Dark Ones, and even those who did never believed what they heard. But if I fail, the Dark Ones will wipe this station out in an instant. And these happy clumsy people with their peaceful clumsy life will be gone. There will be blood and emptiness. I've got hurry."'' Note 3 Location: At the back of the room in which you first meet Bourbon, on a table. "There's a saying in the Metro: "Nothing worse than a chance fellow traveler, but nobody else to rely on either". This Burbon guy surely is strange. Why would he need me? He obviously knows these tunnels like the back of his hand. Somebody told him that "that shit" does not affect me, and he bought it? I don't believe it myself and he does? Well, no use thinking about it. I'll be quiet happy if he just gets me past the Market without trying to quietly snuff me in a dark tunnel." Lost Tunnel Level description and notes of Lost Tunnel. Level description "As I entered the abandoned tunnels with Bourbon, I wondered if I'd been wrong to trust him. But the station gates were still sealed, and there was no telling when I'll have another chance to leave Riga." Note 1 Location: After fighting the bandits, you will pass through a red door. The note is on your left after passing through one more doorway. "Bourbon is definitely not as simple as he tries to seem. Yes, he is rude, and his sense of humour is rough at best. But the things he tells about his exploits and, even more, the things he prefers to tell, prove he is way too sharp for a regular smuggler, and his knowledge of the situation not just at the nearest stations, but even the Ring as a while, is mind-boggling. All the passages and tunnels, even the long abandoned ones, are well known to him, he is quite at home in combat, which means he saw his share of dangerous encounters... He's definitely much more than a regular smuggler, of that I am sure." Note 2 Location: Before approaching the big gate to Market, climb down the ladder to your left. Facing away from the ladder at the bottom, head to your left and jump up onto an elevated platform, the note is next to a dead body leaning against a pillar. "These tunnels definitely are cursed... Something really is happening there. Those voices... Perhaps, they are just illusions - but I am sure that if we didn't get dragged out of there then, we would have stayed there forever. It happened so that i saved Bourbon, a stranger to me, while somebody else, whom i was stranger to, saved me. We are used to not trusting others implicitly, but if each of us fights on his own, we're going to be nothing more than a free meal for the mutants. And still... I'm not sure whom am I afraid more of." Market Level description and notes of Market. Level description "I've never seen a Market like this--you could buy almost anything. But, Bourbon owed money to Hanza sentries, and was anxious to leave." Note 1 Location: Right in front of you, at the beginning of the level. "Yes, I'd never get here without Bourbon. He's at home everywhere and he knows everyone. Sure, as I suspected, the locals did have some old gripes with him,but looks like Bourbon sorted it out. Which is hardly surprising, since Prospekt Mira belongs to Hansa, a trading union of the Circle line stations, the richest of the Metro's "states". The citizens of Hansa, their wealth ensured through trade with other "states" and free stations, understandably value profit above anything. I think Bourbon betrayed their trust before, and now he surely had to promise he'd pay them back with interest. The only problem is that there's a saying: "Better to be indebted to the Devil than to Hansa". He's going to have one tough time paying them back..." Note 2 Location: In the area where you can buy guns and ammo, there will be a blacksmith grinding an axe. The note is on his workbench. "Filters, filters, filters... It seems like the Stalkers never talk about anything else. They keep droning about filters being all but unobtainable now, not just the unused, but even adequately reffited. That the reffited, being the bastards they are, don't put enough coal in them, and that you have to reach for a new one as soon as you finish attaching the previous to your mask... But whatever they say about the filters, Stalkers value them more than the bullets. No wonder, that, too: you might sneak by on the Surface without ever being found out by the mutans, but there's no escaping the poisoned air..." Dead City Level description and notes of Dead City. Level description "When we emerged into the ruins of Moscow, I felt both fear and sorrow. But, after a life underground, I also saw strange beauty in the dark skies and frozen landscape. "So, that's the dead city," grunted Bourbon. "Welcome home, Artyom." Note 1 Location: At the beginning of the chapter there will be a door to your left leading to a room with a safe in it, the note is next to the safe. (The key to the safe is hanging on a wall in one of the rooms on the ground floor.) "From the very day I ended up in the Metro, I've been dreaming of going back up. Seeing that magical city of my dreams again, the living city of my childhood memories. But what I actually see on the Surface is an apparition, a nightmare. I can't recognize it. I can't believe I used to live here... How my mother and I lived here. How happy we were. Even her face... Can't remember any of it. How I hoped that her face, her smile would come back even for a tiniest moment when I went up here... It didn't happen. I'm all alone, and I have no home but Metro." Note 2 Location: This one is quite out of the way. Instead of crossing the river, turn left and up the slope until you pass through a room with a ghost of a hanged man. You will enter an area in which your flashlight doesn't work. The note is in a room on the right. "It's so strange to think that man used to be the sole master of this world. Now is owned by by totally different creatures, and the sorry few remaining of us have to hide like rats, like cockroaches in our holes in the ground. The fields are burned out and will never bear crops again, the forests stand withered, blackened and dead, the rivers are like dead, congealed blood, even the air itself is capable of killing a man in mere minutes. Our cities are in ruines and populated by monsters. We did all we could to never be able to come back up here again. All that we amount to now is mere marauders. Searching hurriedly, like thieves, through the rubble that used to be our homes and steal anything that wasn't stolen through these twenty years back to our hideout. Our Metro." Note 3 Location: After meeting up with Bourbon, he will wait for you at a left corner. Turn right instead and head through a little doorway next to a gasmask stencil, the note is on a desk. "God, am I glad to see another living soul, even though that soul appears to be Bourbon! And it looks like he was happy to see me too, - and we aren't friends or anything, just chance co-travelers... Here,on the Surface, you can't help but feel that we, people, have got to keep together, to rely on each other. Because everything out there is...Hostile. Lethally dangerous. Alien." Dry Level description and notes of Dry. Level description "As we went underground, it struck me that my city was now foreign and hostile place. I felt safe here, in the darkness of the Metro more so, when Bourbon claimed to have friends at Dry Station." Note 1 Location: At the beginning of the level, take the left exit from the vent, turn right, then immediately right again. The note is on a desk next to an oil lamp. "Are there any loan sharks in the whole wide Metro Bourbon doesn't owe money to or dangerous kingpins he never crossed? Damn, this guy has the whole world on his tail! And this time it seems like his luck has run out. I don't care about him... At least i shouldn't. And yet, for some reason, I can't just leave him alone to his own devices. Sukhoi, my stepfather, once told me: "You save someone once, you have to keep saving them forever". You can't help feeling responsible for someone you didn't let die. They grow into you. That's why he took me in when my Mother died... And, probably, that's why I can't leave Bourbon now." Note 2 Location: On a desk in the same room you confront the bandit leader in. "It seems men like Bourbon are born with a noose on their necks. They spend their lives walking the edge, risking everything everyday - and they think they can keep it up forever. But you can't cheat death. You make a habit out of walking the abyss' edge, one day you fall... Why I am telling myself this all of this? To persuade myself that I'm not guilty of his death? That he had it coming anyway, sooner or later, because he made his own fate? No... I'm doing this to drown out that little voice in my head that keeps nagging that I could have saved him... Could have changed his life somehow... He was not such an evil man, after all. It's never us, it's the world we live in... And what right does Khan have to judge him anyway!" Ghosts Level description and notes of Ghosts. Level description "Khan's appearance caught me by surprise, although, while fighting the bandits, I did sense someone helping me from the shadows. Khan assured me that Bourbon's fate was no tied to my own. But I regretted his death." Note 1 Location: After encountering the second Ghost of the level, you will follow Khan into a subway car. On one of the seats to the right next to a skull is the first Journal entry. "I'm used to danger. Used to the fragility of human life. I saw, with my own eyes, monsters that shouldn't exist. I walked the ruins of a city populated by the dead. But all of that was... Real. Conceivable. The things going on around Khan, on the other hand... Are way out of my reach. I feel uncomfortable near him, even scared. When he's around, everything - all I know about the world, people, death, even myself - starts seeming nonsensical. I have no point of reference, nobody to rely on but Khan himself. Another random encounter... Or, perhaps, not so random,after all?" Note 2 Location: After witnessing the Ghost Subway Car, the second Journal entry should be underneath a corpse on the right. "There are but a few scraps of of memories, like faded pictures, remaining of my life in the Surface... And I don't remember the trains capable of running the tracks, filling the tunnels with their noise and lights, their windows full of smiling human faces... For me, the trains are just wrecks of the old world, carriages we live in, their complex machinery dismembered to make our impotent trinkets... Our new world is built out of the debris of the old one. The ancestors are not quite dead, it's as if they're still around, invisible, always watching us... Unable to find their peace." Note 3 Location: Before getting into the railcar with Khan, on the left should be a suitcase. The Third Journal will be sticking out. "To say the truth, I first took Khan for a madman. Then I got scared of him. Now I admire him. There are thing in the Metro that eye can't see, but that does not mean they are not real. If Khan didn't take me through these strange reaches of the Metro, if he didn't help me cross the invisible hurdles, didn't warn of the mysterious dangers, my journey would have ended long ago. It's no wonder that I believed in him and told him my story. I have so many question for him - and he seems to have all the answers." Cursed Level description and notes of Cursed. Level description "Khan led me into Cursed station. The name was no accident. It's people were locked in an endless war for survival." Note 1 Location: In the area with the destroyed escalators you must blow up to stop the nosalises, the Journal should be lying on the ground next to a fire and a corpse. "Once, this used to be a regular station - lived in, even prosperous. One of those stations where not only heavily armed fighters can survive, but also old men, and women, and even children. Then the mutants came, as if from nowhere. They were innumerable. The Cursed - sure, then it was called its old name, fought back with all it had. But the means proved inadequate. The defenders were forced to abandon all of their roadblocks in the tunnels one after another, then they barricaded the main platform and had their last stand there. They fought to the last child they were able to evacuate to the neighbor station, the last old lady carried there. To the last bullet. And when the bullets were gone, those at the barricades all stayed there. Then the Cursed station got its name - from the saved wives and children of those who'd stayed there forever. And that is what awaits our Exhibition if I don't pull my task off. And, perhaps, not just the Exhibition,but the whole of Metro." Armory Level description and notes of Armory. Level description "Armory Station was where most of the weapons in the Metro were made. There had been an arms factory located above and after the nukes fell, many of the workers settled here. I was looking for Andrew the Smith but he found me first." Note 1 Location: In a shelf in Andrew the Blacksmith's room (You can see it during the cutscene) "There are many in the Metro who hate the Reds - because they are afraid of them. The reds always go hungry, even though they work round the clock. They are told they toil for a better future, but year after year their lives get even more miserable. They fight with abandon, as if not afraid of death at all, and their commanders just throw them away, piling their bodies up to block enemy gun emplacements, spending their lives as if their charges were immortal. But they are mortal, and they die - of exhaustion, of overworking, of bullets fired by their enemies and their own commissars ordered to shoot those retreating. They are told they are superior, that they are made of steel, not flesh... And that is why I pity them. What do they live and die for? The idols of the past are long gone, but they are kept in the dark about it. The slogans they communicate with are meaningless in the new world. They are prohibited from speaking or even thinking freely. Anyone asking questions is deemed a traitor. Anyone who says life's better outside the Red Line is a spy and a saboteur. You have to hide everything human about you and become just like the rest of them. But there also are people like Andrew the Blacksmith here. People who refuse to abandon hope and persevere. If I were in his shoes, I'd be long gone. Why is he still here? Is he afraid of being shot making his escape?" Note 2 Location: On top of a toolbox in the hole you must jump in before stowing yourself away under the railcar. "I was not wrong about Andrew - I just grossly underestimated him. He is not afraid of running. He just does things that take much more guts than that. Andrew helps others escape the red Line, risking his own life every minute. He and his friends saved lots of refugees using a network of abandoned passages and forgotten tunnels, which the Reds are still ignorant about. The refugees usually take this literal and at the same time figurative underground railroad to get from the Red Line to the Metro proper... But for me Andrew is working it in reverse. I need to get to the front lines of the never-ending war between the Red Line and the Reich. I'm taking the train which is delivering a fresh load of cannon fodder to the meat grinder. The important part is to know when to jump off." Front Line Level description and notes of Front Line Level description "Even the apocalypse didn't stop us from killing each other over ideology. I was about to go through the front line between the Nazis and the Communists. I've heard they once fought another war and that the Nazi's lost." Note 1 Location: Just before heading through the door at the end of the level(you'll know it when you see a prompt to open a door with a wheel on it) look directly left of the door its on a desk in front of an armchair. "The red Line has no worse enemy than the Fourth Reich. They say we've been at war for a hundred years; different nations, as if urged by demons, choose a side in this conflict and sometimes, like in the Metro, split and fight till both sides are destroyed. The Reich is supposed to be a complete opposite of the Red Line...But why does it look so similar? Poverty and hunger, forced labor and endless rallies, rambling of politicians and empty eyes of the plebeians. They also talk in slogans and you can't doubt what you're told here, either. They do believe a different thing here, though: supposedly, it's enough for all mutants to be eradicated for things to magically fix themselves. Racial purity is no longer relevant, these Nazis are for genetic purity. And since the norm is defined by the politicians, anyone can be deemed mutant. It's the stormtroopers who ultimately get to decide who gets to live and who dies. And this fight can last forever. And they treat the spies the same way they do it at the Red Line, so I can't allow myself to get captured..." Trolley Combat Level description and notes of Trolley Combat. Level description "When I came to my senses, I lost all hope, Nazi prisoners were used for slave labor or target practice." Note 1 Location:Right after hopping off the railcar follow pavel it should be pretty easy to spot on the left as you go though the open door "And they call this a plan?! The tunnel rats would be already dining on our bones if we didn't get insanely lucky. There were just two parts in Uhlman's plan: insanity and surprise. Nobody among the Nazis expected us to capture their railcar, neither did they expect a lightning backstabbing strike. I feel no remorse - the times of courteous warfare is long passed. If you have to back-stab to survive, we here in the Metro do so without blinking an eye, and then strike once more. The important thing is to keep your own back covered." Depot Level description and notes of Depot. Level description "After our firefight with the Nazi trolleys it seemed we would have an easy road ahead. Once again I was wrong." Note 1 Location: At the end of the level, instead of going down into the sewers, make your way to the back of the subway car and at the other end of the subway you will find it laying on the ground "An awful death. My companions are dying one after another, and I can't do anything to save them... I actually feel they sacrifice themselves just to keep me moving forward. But am I worth that? I myself would readily die if that would get Hunter's mission completed... But do I have the right to make the others pay the price? Who gave me this right if I do have it? Was it Hunter? Was it the Lord? Or did I just usurp it? I just don't know anymore..." Defense Level description and notes of Defense. Level description "After Pavel's death, I was on my own. Somehow, I had to reach Black Station. Uhlman would meet me there and take me to Polis." Note 1 Location: After the dialogue with the dying soldier who gives you a cassette tape, make your way through the doorway and go right. Up near the bunks you will find a this journal "Here I feel back home, at the exhibition. These people, just like we, are hanging on to their station, to their simple homesteads, their meaningless subterranean life and the bleak future, as if it has salvation in stock for them... All in vain. The best they can hope for, the best WE can hope for, is a brief respite before we're all engulfed in eternal shadow. And still they don't surrender. I should go, too - time is running short." Note 2 Location: After the first common room of the station, you'll hear some music. Follow it. You'll see a dead soldier near a radio. Halfway there, there are some stairs leading to a car-dorm. The note is on the floor near the end of the car. "I am wading through a literal swamp of human blood. We kill other people so easily... We kill them for a place to live in, for a bite of meat, for an abstract idea. Our whole civilization was built on human bones, but even after we've taken it apart down to its foundations, pushed the brink of extinction by the horrific abominations created by this new world, we still continue killing each other. Those who died today probably had families, too. Friends. Hell, their parents might still be alive! They died protecting their station from the mutants, not other people, but seen through the iron sights the beasts and humans alike looks like so much paper cutout targets. And here I am, trying to save the people from the beasts... Just to give us another shot at finishing themselves off." Note 3 Location: Visible in the cutscene with the weeping child. "The children of Metro...Sometimes I feel that they, who were born underground and who have never seen the Sun, are a whole new species. This child has just been through hell, he stayed alive by sheer luck - and he is not falling apart in the slightest. He speaks calmly and rationally... I remember the day the station where my Mother and I lived then right after we went down the Metro, was attacked by rats....When Mother died...And the rats, they....And I was saved by Sukhoi...He says I did not talk for several months after that. And I remember nothing about that time. Nothing at all. While this little boy... Perhaps, the Metro will temper us. Perhaps, the generations raised without the Sun, but also without fear, will claim the Earth. If I give them a chance." Note 4 Location: On a cart at the very end after delivering Sasha. The cart is to the left of the entrance to the refuge camp. "She offers me some bullets for saving her child. As if I had a choice. But apparently, what used to be natural before, looks strange now, and what would gross out the world then, does not raise any brows today. What do I do? Decline the reward - and insult her? Take the reward - and acknowledge that I saved a child just to rake up a reward? The days when a human life, a child's life was priceless and couldn't be paid for, are long gone. Today we all have a price. The bullets I'm given for saving the boy seem like a good deal, usually the price of a life is only one bullet. Just enough to take it. Outpost Level description and notes of Outpost. Level description "I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post apocalyptic Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad of Nazi rangers on the surface." Note 1 Location: At the top of the scaffolding in the first fight is a campfire. The note is behind some crates near a gas mask and a weapon. "I remember how happy I was to see Bourbon in the empty city - another living human in this land of the dead. Where did that feeling go? Here, on the Surface, among the dead stones and petrified bones, danger oozes from everything - the mutant animals, the irradiated soul, the poisoned air...And despite all that there is no greater danger than man. And as soon as we pry a tiny piece of living space from this hostile new world, we build a fortress there, not a peaceful colony." Note 2 "The Nazis were in a hurry to finish off the defenders of the Cursed station. They were not even prepared to wait till the animals do this for them. Of course, they need the station, they need the living space. But whom would they populate the station "liberated" this way with? So few children are born in the Metro, and those who actually grow up are even fewer...Sukhoi once told me that fifteen million people used to live in Moscow alone. And now there are not more than fifty thousand of us in the Metro - and, perhaps, on all the planet. And yet we continue murdering each other with gust, as if we still number in millions. Only ashes remain of the six billion people that once populated the earth. Ashes and dust. They are all around , they crunch beneath our boots, they disguise themselves as sand and clay, dust and snow. And we richly water them with fresh blood, as if hoping to grow some crops of such soil." Black Station Level description and notes of Black Station. Level description "It was clear that Black Station was occupied by fascists, but Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it." Note 1 "We all wear impenetrable armor. Even after taking of one's vest, or all the clothes altogether, one still stays clad in in head to toe. We are afraid of opening up to people, showing our feelings, afraid of someone understanding our thoughts. We hide our faces, wearing gas masks, but there is one more mask, beneath that one. Ulman - the indomitable optimist, the light - hearthed jester...I had only seen his real face when his comrade died. Tired to death, almost desperate - that is how he looked...For only a second. A moment later he had his armor back, and was the his regular funny self again. I didn't try to get him open up again. It is not the Metro way and I'm certainly not opening up for anyone myself." Note 2 "Metro kills the belief in miracles, but teaches you to live without hope. And still, I can't find any explanation for me being able to successfully negotiate the labyrinth of the Black station, full of Nazis mind you, short of a miracle. As if I was led by someone...Was it my stupid undying hope? Or perhaps fate itself?" Polis Level description and notes of Polis. Level description "It's hard to describe my feelings at that moment.. exhausted, yes, but joyful - I had made it! Once I delivered Hunter's message, the rescue of my home station could be decided by those stronger and wiser than I. And my task would be over." Note 1 "For as long as I really remember myself, I always had the dream of visiting Polis. The hard and hopeless life underground wears man down, makes him a savage, a beast - and only in Polis does he manage to keep resemblance to the great people of the past, the ones who had the planet in their pocket. Polis is the last refuge of the scientists, the educators, the artists - everyone who'd be deemed useless by the other stations. The last citadel of culture and civilization. And ... the stories told in the Metro insist that electric lights were on there day and night trought. Just like it used to be in our past, thats never to return....Polis did deliver on all the outrageous expectations I had. Vast, shining, cleaned to perfection....A real underground city. Its four stations united into one rhyme with the halls of the ancient temples I saw in the history books. By just beaing here you start to feel this incredible energy...start to believe that humanity will once more rise froms its knees. If there is a force in the Metro capable of saving the Exibition from the Dark Ones, it must reside here." Note 2 "Who said that stupid and pompous phrase about responsibility coming with power?! I thought that Polis was the pinnacle of all power in the Metro. Its guards armed to the tooth, its incredible reputation among any factions and stations, its stores of food and ammunition, its wealth and prosperity...Polis is the hub of the universe. But , apparently, this hub does not care one bit for some backwater station. The council did not even want to waste time hearing us out, but after reluctantly agreeing to do so, it just lazily stamped "declined" on the desperate plea of the Exhibition. And it wasn't just my request that was declined - they did it to Miller, the head of the Rangers. I thought it was all over. If not for Miller and his people...the Rangers are not called an Order for nothing. They are a veritable knightly order a state within a state, a brotherhood of people sworn to oaths, adherence to which they value higher than their lives. And the rangers are sworn to protecting the Metro from all the dangers threatening its dwellers, no matter what station they live at or what they believe in." Alley Level description and notes of Alley. Level description "The council's decision shocked me, but Miller's plans gave me hope. Once more, I climbed up to the bones of Moscow, to search for the secret of D6 and a way to awaken the horde of missiles..." Note 1 "The Rangers call their base Sparta, and themselves, either jokingly or seriously - Spartans. They do fit the part, mind you: ready to die rather than surrender. They are also few, just like their historical counterparts. Each of them is a seasoned fighter, worth ten regular soldiers, but they just don't have the manpower to fight a full-blown war or stand against the legions of the Dark Ones. That's why Miller's plan is our only chance. Find a still operable missile launch site, command the missiles and burn the Dark One nest to cinders. If we pull it off, our casualties should be minimal, while my home station, and whole metro with it, saved. Seems like a perfect plan... But something is worrying me. There seems to be a weak spot in it, something is not right. I can't shake the feeling that we're making a mistake." Note 2 "I read and re-read al the books we had at the station till they fell apart. I always rushed the traders coming home from the far stations to be the first to try and barter for the few greasy tomes they could have brought... Even though nobody else would ever want them here. I read anything. When you live sixty meters under ground, books become your only windows. I worshiped books. So try and imagine my feelings at the sight of the Great Library! The shrine to all the important books ever written in human history. But I must not forget the reason that brought be to this place. If I let myself get distracted, start browsing those half-rotten moldy tomes, the Library will swallow me up whole and forever..." Depository Level description and notes of Depository. Level description "I was alone again... and soon I would look into the eyes of fear - literally." Note 1 "Knowledge is power. A worn-out slogan. Before the war nobody probably ever thought of its actual meaning anymore. Knowledge was available to anyone. My stepfather told me a portable phone could answer any question at a flick of a finger... Nobody cared much about studying, searching for new information and remembering it anymore. And then, in a singular moment, all the information vanished. The phone lines went dead, the phone batteries discharged, and those who were reluctant to admit knowledge into their heads, were left with empty heads. Knowledge became power, a precious commodity again... Too precious. Here, in the Great Library, more knowledge about the Earth and its people is probably stored than anywhere else. But each letter read from its vast vaults has to be paid for in blood." Archives Level description and notes of Archives. Level description "The underground depository was a frightening place, and I had no idea where or what to search. But I refused to think that all my efforts would come to nothing." Note 1 "What are these Librarians? We gave these creatures this funny name just because they were way too horrible to remain unnamed. One thing is certain: these are no mere beasts. I have no idea the clay did radiation molded these abominations out of, but they are definitely too smart for regular mutated animals. I see a glitter of intelligence in their eyes... And we don't know what is it that they see in our eyes. But is you don't run, don't fight and just keep staring directly at one of these 0 something happens... And you get to keep your life. Even though one of these can crush an experience and well-armed fighter like a bug. Could it be that when looking into human eyes they recall, however vaguely, that once they were humans, too? .." Church Level description and notes of Church. Level description "I had found the D6 documents, but Miller had not yet returned. Without his help, I wasn't certain I could get out of the library alive - but everything depended on it." Note 1 "Khan... I owe everything to him. If not for him, I'd rot in that anomaly tunnel. I'd never be able to reach the Library. If not for him, Miller would never pay attention to me... I don't really know what kind of man he is, I don't even know if he's a human at all. Yes, I was sent on this path by Hunter, but it's Khan who walks me through it. It's weird, but even Millers' subordinates seem to acknowledge no authority other than their indomitable Colonel's, pay heed to this wandering philosopher and believe him. He has some mysterious power over human souls... I wish I could meet him again. I have too many questions nobody else could answer." Note 2 "Why a church? Is it just the sturdiness of its walls, or do Miller's fighters believe it could protect the, better than anything else? It's weird that even those who stand firmly on the ground looking death in the face and, by all accounts, must be quite used to it, still seek protection from heavens. Rangers don't speak of it, but I saw many of them wearing undercloth crosses. I heard someone tell that the world turned inside-out after the Apocalypse, and that while hell ended under the skies, the people had to find refuge where hell used to be. That's why there's supposedly no better refuge on the Surface than the old churches. I don't know about that... But these icons and frescoes, adorning the church walls, instill some kind of calmness even in me. As if we, the sinners who had the divinely created world destroyed, can still hope for absolution. Can still pray for salvation." Dark Star Level description and notes of Dark Star. Level description "Dark tunnels, wheel rattle, and the smell of death. Thats how our journey to D6 begun. But, our goal seemed closer now." Note 1 "My strange dreams still continue. I am no longer sure they are just dreams anymore - and it never happened to me before. The dreams are more like visions... And they become more and more vivid, still holding sway over my conscience even after i wake up - even I still can't understand their meaning. Yet time after time, I wake up with the same heavy feeling: the premonition of a catastrophe. One brought about by my own actions." Cave Level description and notes of Caves. Level description "It was one loss after another, And for every one who died helping me save my home station, I felt a needle in my heart." Note 1 "Everything seems to go well. Uhlman keeps up his jokes, Miller keeps threatening him with extra time on duty... The goal is close by, and nothing can stop us now. We win every encounter. Hunter was right when he said that there never was and never be a more terrifying predator on Earth than human is." Note 2 "I didn't really cause their death - and I still feel guilty. I was too eager to celebrate the easy time we had with the last leg of our journey, and that brought about trouble. I couldn't be in the right place in the right time, couldn't help my comrade in time, bringing him back from the brink of death... I brought these brave souls into this adventure that happened to be their last. Our team, small as it was, is growing even smaller. When I look at my palms in the dancing light of a bonfire, it seems they are covered with blood. Note 3 "I sure heard stories about the Metro builders were not the first digging tunnels and galleries in the ground deep under Moscow. Hidden passages were being build under the city in the times of the first tzars, but the workers who build those, reportedly, encountered even older caves and burrows, built in times immemorial. The nameless creators of those vanished millenia ago, leaving only endless corridors going from nowhere to nowhere again behind. And now, perhaps a hundred generations later I, the last man alive, am tentatively walking along the same path. '' D6 Level description and notes of D6. Level description ''"We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd found the legendary Command Center. But, was it worth so many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer..." Note 1 After level is started, turn back and walk. It's on the chair at left. "We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd found the legendary Command Center. But was it worth so many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer." Note 2 After your friend open the big gate with a train-like machinery, follow them until they open another door and you are in a room with computers. The diary is on the right row of the computers. Find it, it should be there. "I still find it hard to believe that all of this was built by humans, not giants from the ancient fairy-tales. And it's not just me, even the larger-than-life, ever jovial Uhlman noticeably shrunk when he considered the sheer size of this place. What was this complex supposed to be, what was it built for? Where did its personnel go, and why hasn't anyone in the Metro ever heard of it? A carpet of spent cartridges on the floor; one would think a fierce battle took place here - but there are no bodies or bones. What could have transpired here?" Note 3 At the end of first floor you meet Amoeba, go straight to tunnel which is left to the elevator. The note is inside of the train. "What are these creatures, and can they really be called that? Did they emerge in the ruins of the old world by themselves, or were they created? There's nothing natural in them, they are reverting at all levels. They must be wiped out before they destroy us. Just like the Dark Ones. Either this world will become ours again, or the creatures that entered it after us will destroy us all and continue driving the evolution forward with us becoming a minor side note on its pages. We have no choice. We have to win back the fief of our ancestors with fire and sword. We will claim what is our rightful inheritance, and we will win this final battle - or perish." Note 4 After rod removal, you'll get to elevator with miller. Before entering it, look left. "Once again we're going to the Surface, and this time we come prepared. Uhlman's joking about our strides making the earth tremble. But I feel like actually feel it tremble. After we had come through, nothing and nobody will stop us. The enemy is going down, turned into dust and ashes, the way we also treated our enemies... One thing eludes me: why don't the Dark Ones try and stop us? Are we coming straight into their ambush? The weird premonitions still pestering me are becoming even more sinister..." Tower Level description and notes of Tower. Level description "Miller and I left the train, then climbed up the tunnel to the Korolev Performance Hall. We were close to Ostankino Tower now. In the frozen streets, we joined the other Rangers in their furious battle that began my story..." Note 1 "One labored step after another we're rising up the tower. We come from underground, and we're storming the heavens, lead clouds all around like impenetrable walls. The steps are badly decayed and crumble beneath our feet. The wind seems to be strong enough to peel our skins off our bones. We aren't welcome in the heavens, our place is down there. Note 2 "This is the end of my journey" Category:Metro 2033 Video Game